


Wyndon Gates

by TrapinchHoodie



Series: Shitpost fics [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Leon's non-existent sense of directions, shitpost, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrapinchHoodie/pseuds/TrapinchHoodie
Summary: Leon (once again) doesn't know where he is
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Series: Shitpost fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1156496
Kudos: 20





	Wyndon Gates

**Author's Note:**

> I was messing around with one of my friends on discord ok lmao

Leon went up to y/n "Hey do you know where Wyndon is?? I'm pants with directions!" y/n looked at the Champion with an unamused look "We're literally standing at the gate!!"

Leon looked up at the huge city standing before him.

"Oh."


End file.
